A software application (or “application”) is generally used for automating transactions related to processes of operations, such as business operations. Typically, processes include one or more transactions which may insert, update, or delete operations data (i.e., data related to the operations). The integrity and consistency of the operations data is generally very important, especially with regards to the creditability of records, service provisions, and maintenance of records. An application can be executed on a computer system in order to perform the operation processes.
In order to ensure integrity and consistency of the operations data, data auditing (or “auditing”) of the operations data can be performed. Auditing is a process of tracking modifications to data, such as what data has been modified, who has made the modifications to the data, and when the modifications to the data were made. Further, auditing can maintain a history of modifications in chronological order so that operations data can be restored in case of any loss of data or data corruption. Auditing can be performed on the operations data for various reasons, such as system security, fault investigation, maintenance of history, or compliance with organizational policies or regulatory requirements. Moreover, auditing can help in analyzing a pattern of modifications in the operations data.